Ultimatum
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin is accidentally inseminated with someone's sperm that is not her donor's how will Patrick, Jason, Sam and Mac react?


ULTIMATUM

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize.

A/N: this story takes place in 2006 please forgive any errors I make I quit watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005 when Robin came home

CHAPTER ONE

Kelly was checking for the number of the donor who had impregnated Robin so she could record that particular sperm took on the first try. Kelly looked at the number on the beaker that she had used to inseminate Robin and the number did not match the number of her donor. Oh my god. Whose sperm was Robin impregnated with?

She needed to find out and tell Robin, who the father of her baby was. And she needed to find out fast. How could this have happened? She had checked the beakers the night before the procedure a couple weeks ago and the numbers matched which means someone had done this on purpose, but who and why would someone change who Robin's donor was?

Kelly went to the computer and looks up the number on the beaker and finds out who Robin's baby's father is. Oh my lord, this could get messy. She needed to tell Robin what happened even though she wasn't sure how it happened or who had done it. There were only a few people with keys to get into the sperm bank, so luckily that narrowed down who could be responsible. Only a few people would be allowed in the sperm bank. So Kelly makes a list and she was going to talk to these people later once she finds out what Robin wants to do. She has to tell the other couple what had happened, and she was not looking forward to that. Kelly called the man whose sperm was used to impregnate Robin instead of his girlfriend, she called his cell phone and told him there was an emergency and she needed to see him right away.

He said he would be there in a few minutes, he was close by. Within ten minutes he and his girlfriend showed up and he told her that whatever it was about she could stay. Kelly told them to have a seat she had to make a call first and then she would explain what was going on. Kelly called down to the lab and asked Robin to come up to her office immediately. Robin told Kelly she would be right there.

"Why is Robin coming up? I have not been inseminated yet so what is the problem and what does it have to do with Robin?" The woman asked.

"Please I will explain in a few minutes. I will explain once Robin gets here. It is very important."

Robin knocks on Kelly Lee's door a few minutes later and Kelly calls out for her to come in. Robin enters and is surprised to see Jason and Sam. "I can come back later if you are busy."

Kelly says "No come in and have a seat, it is important that I talk to all of you about this." Kelly takes a breath and says, "Mr. Morgan you have sperm in the sperm bank and Sam was supposed to get it next week, but your sperm was somehow used to impregnate Robin."

Everyone is stunned at this news and then Sam erupts. "NO WAY IN HELL is she having Jason's baby." Sam says furious that Robin was pregnant with Jason's baby.

"Yes, she is Ms. McCall." Kelly said.

"I am having Jason's baby. That is what you said right?" Robin asked.

"Yes, you are." Kelly answers.

"How did this happen?" Robin wants to know.

"Someone changed the beakers, they were checked the night before by me and the donor's sperm was in the file, but someone switched them sometime between when I checked them the night before and when the procedure was done the next day. I am sorry, Robin."

"It's not your fault Kelly. I don't blame you." Robin turns to look at Jason, who had been quiet so far and took a look at him to see if she could tell what he was thinking.

Sam starts yelling some more. "You are not having Jason's baby, I will not allow it."

"Well Sam it appears I am." Robin said calmly. She was screaming inside and didn't know how she felt about this.

"Well this baby was supposed to be mine. I was supposed to get pregnant from his sperm not you. You have to give us the baby you are carrying."

"Are you out of your mind? I will never give you my baby. I don't care who the donor was I am keeping my child."

"I will take you to court and force you to give us your child." Sam said forcefully.

"You try it Sam and you will regret it. I promise you that. This is my baby and I will be keeping her or him and raising her or him if you try to come after me and my child, I will bury you." Robin said calmly and seriously knowing that Sam with the past she had would never get this child. She would bury her. Jason finally finds his voice.

"You don't have to worry, Robin, I will never try to take the child from you. You have waited a long time to have a child, and this child is your miracle and I will not take that away from you."

"Thank you, Jason." Someone knocks on Kelly Lee's door and Kelly answers it and steps out of the room for a few minutes telling them this was urgent and she would be right back.

"Jason, I want this child. We are taking her to court and getting custody of the child." Sam tells him. "I want this baby, please." Sam is whining trying to get her way.

"NO we are not and Sam you better not try anything. This is Robin's miracle not yours. This is her child and she will be raising this child. Robin, I would like to be allowed to see the child though. I want to be part of his or her life."

Kelly comes back in and tells them. "I have got both of your test results back, Jason, Sam would you like Robin to step outside?"

Jason answers for them. "No, she can stay." "Jason." Sam protested. "Dr. Lee, just read the results."

"Okay, as we know Jason you can impregnate someone, but Sam can't get pregnant ever. She has too much scarring to ever carry a baby to term or anywhere near term. If by any chance which is doubtful that you would get pregnant your child would die in your womb and we would have to take it out. I'm sorry Sam."

"NO!" Sam said hysterically crying then she gets a gleam in her eye.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Jason said. "Now can we take Robin to court for custody of your baby, Jason?"

"NO and that is final. We will not be taking her to court ever. Get that through your head."

"Sam I'm sorry you can't have kids, but you will not be taking mine. You will regret it if you try." Robin tells her.

Sam looks at her. "Well I will be this child's step mother and I can.-" Sam starts and is interrupted by Robin.

"NO Sam this baby will have one mother and that is me. I will not share my child with you, ever."

"Yes you will, Jason and I are getting married and we will have visitation of that child and I will play with the child and be it's second mommy."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL. Like I said there will only be one mother to my child and that is me."

"How are you going to stop it?" Sam said snidely.

"Simple Sam you have backed me into a corner and I didn't want to do this, but I have to thanks to you. Jason you can have Sam in your life or your baby that I am carrying. I am sorry about this Jason but you can't have both with Sam wanting to play Mommy to my child which I will never allow. This child has one mother and that is me just like he or she has one father and that is you. I will not allow anyone else to play father and I sure as hell is not going to let her play mommy just because she can't have a child of her own. This is my miracle not hers."

"Jason let's go. I don't want to be here you are not going to choose the baby over me so why be here?"

"Sam be quiet while I talk to Robin. I understand, Robin. I am surprised you would give me an ultimatum, but I do understand why. I have a couple questions first what role will I play in our child's life if I were to choose the baby?"

"You will play the father role. You will be involved in any decision and able to go to the appointments with me to see Kelly and ask Kelly any questions you want and be involved in the pregnancy in every way."

"Kelly, I have a question for you, stress is bad for Robin especially because of the HIV right?"

"Yes, she needs to be as stress free as possible. If she isn't she could miscarry or develop all kinds of things which would be hazardous to her health."

"Okay, Robin when would I be able to see the baby if I choose him or her?"

"Anytime you want. You would be the father and can see the baby anytime. I will not keep the baby from you if you choose him or her."

"Okay, I have made my decision." Jason tells them.

Please let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
